


found footage

by embalmers



Series: the day-to-day [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Voyeurism, take the voyeurism tag with a pinch of salt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: Blondie Biology 101.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: the day-to-day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	found footage

Long days with nothing to do gave Riki time to reflect on how his life had changed. When once he would have thought of Blondies as mythical beings who people like him would never come across in a lifetime, he now was intimately familiar with one and the rest came in tow. He hated the part of himself that had become normalised to the Eos lifestyle. The new ordinary was Iason mentioning the name of one of the twelve other Blondies and Riki knowing exactly who they were and all the stunts they’d pulled to piss Iason off in the last few months. He wanted to see his younger self's reaction to how his life had turned out that he didn’t even bat an eyelash about living with Jupiter’s favorite son.

Still to this day, Riki had no clue what stunning personality traits Iason had that the robot mommy overlord cherished him so.

And yet, despite how interwoven this was into his life, he couldn’t crush this nagging curiosity when it came to Blondies. 

He had Ceres blood in his veins through and through, evident when he had first shown up. Being startled by Daryl’s presence suddenly appearing behind him not letting him do a single task for himself, thinking the basic architecture of Eos was modern art and when he realised that no other pet was getting fucked by their owner was just the tip of the iceberg.

He’d grown used to the culture, numb to it at this point, and now directed the majority of his intrigue at Blondies. There were tiny details that he learnt about them all the time; and who was he kidding? By ‘them’ he meant Iason.

Moments seared in his brain like when he found out that he could scan any food and see the exact percentage of vitamins, fats, chemicals, long ass names and all. Frankly, it creeped him out. There was a reason why he always called him a computer even if he had figured out there was an actual brain somewhere among those wires.

Riki hated that he wanted to know more about the fucker, even if it was an interest in the unknowns rather than actually caring for learning about Iason himself. 

At least that’s what he told himself.

There were far too many things he hated his captor for making him feel.

Chucking the end of his cigarette over the balcony, Riki decided that was enough thinking time for today.

On the rare occasion where both master and pet were in the apartment at the same time, it was even rarer for them both to not be arguing. Riki was lounging on the couch while Iason read something off the hologram near him. Anything to distract the sex fiend from himself was a breath of fresh air. It helped that Iason wasn’t talking either, that was always the provoking factor for Riki starting shit with him. 

What had him fixated on the Blondie rather than making the most of this rare moment to himself, was how fast Iason went through the document he was going over. Barely a second went by and he had gone through endless screens on the hologram. He didn’t seem phased by the amount of information passing by.

Not even looking at him, Iason broke the silence.

“Plotting my murder while you think I’m distracted perhaps?”

Riki had long since given up on that method. It was impossible for him to kill a Blondie, no matter how much he wished he could.

“Nothing like that. You just do it so fast. Your computer brain is weird.”

“We have completely organic brains, I don’t know where you got the computer brain from.”

The mongrel already knew this, he just stuck with it to wind the other up. Small victories for himself or something like that.

“There are scanners in my eyes, if you must know. It can capture and record footage along with processing it quickly.”

He hadn’t asked. But his interest in technology appreciated it, thinking it was pretty neat.

“...So like a camera then?”

The holographic document shut off and Iason turned, giving his full attention to Riki instead. 

“Very helpful for blackmail material and important information. Unlimited memory along with being able to replay anything.”

If the contents of Iason’s bank of footage were to be laid out chronologically, there would be a clear distinction between ‘before Riki’ and ‘after Riki’.

Prior to the mongrel coming into his life, it would be his routine work needs; instructions, feedback to and from Katze, black market organizations, information and people of interest, meeting data and more. The only thing a Blondie should be concerned about.

After meeting Riki however, all that footage still existed but seemed to be dwarfed in comparison by just how much was of his pet. Everything from the sex, sleeping, catching glances while he wasn’t looking, the distant look when gazing over the balcony, fiery outbursts. Iason had it all backed up for him to revisit whenever he wanted.

The only one who had access other than himself was Jupiter. Whatever her thoughts were on just how much content there was of the mongrel were unknown to him. 

Unknown was better than her condemning Riki's presence so he’d take it as a victory.

He wouldn’t speak it to anyone nor know how to put the compulsion into words or reason, but while Riki had been free, the footage he had archived over their three years together was the sole thing from cutting the year short and collecting him earlier. Of course it also frustrated him beyond belief, but whenever that pang of loneliness cut into the silent space that would usually be filled by the mongrel spitting his hatred at him, he filled it with his recordings.

“Damn, that’d be so helpful. Bet you’ve got tons of stuff in there.”

As much as he didn’t want Riki to know the sheer extent of how much he ruled his thoughts, the love of seeing his reactions was far more appealing.

“About 70% of that database’s contents is made up of you.”

A beat of silence was all he had before the explosion erupted.

“What the fuck?!”

“73.8% specifically.”

“I didn’t ask!” 

Iason watched in amusement as the other simmered, not being able to sit still, pacing around the room while clenching his firsts periodically. There was the scrunched up expression of resentment that he so loved.

“You creep! What do you do, watch us fucking while you’re alone in your office or something?!”

“You do make decent background noise.”

He let Riki believe it was only the perverse he indulged in. As much as it was enjoyable to look back on, it was rare he did so and would rather watch his pet sleeping where he expressed more peace than he’d ever seen while he was awake.

Iason much preferred it. He just hoped one day he’d finally be able to see his pet’s smile, especially directed at himself. That was one thing that was not existent in any database he owned.

Riki was appalled.

_I knew he was a pervert freak but shit, not to that extent._

Wait.

“What do mean I’m _background noise_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> oh iason, you creep. in some way its sweet i guess?  
> random tidbits: this was based on in the remake anime, iason being able to replay what he saw when he saw riki again at the auction.. so i took it and ran with it lol. of course he doesnt tell riki that its mostly the boring shit he replays not the sex lol. im not sure which would creep riki out more, you decide?
> 
> i dont have anyone checking for spelling/grammar errors so sorry if there are any!  
> thanks for reading


End file.
